


Десерт на двоих

by Leytenator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Плавки можно оставить! — заорал он и зажмурился, потом торопливо добавил: — Если, конечно, они на вас есть.Предупреждения: упоминается Крис/Виктор в далеком анамнезе!





	Десерт на двоих

Мысль о том, что лучше было бы вовсе не просыпаться, с завидной регулярностью посещала голову Юри по утрам. Но сегодня она запоздала из-за смены часовых поясов и, будто извиняясь за задержку, угнездилась в ноющей от недосыпа черепушке, отплясывала пасадобль, звонко хлопая в ладоши и весело распевая что-то до ужаса знакомым голосом.  
Юри сосчитал до десяти, затем еще раз, но призрачная надежда на то, что он все еще спит, таяла как дым, как серое предрассветное марево за окном, густое и вязкое.  
— Отпустите меня, — пробормотал он, но голос был хриплым со сна, полузадушенным и каким-то чужим.  
Таким голосом тянут "Пусти-и-и, дурак" в тех видео, которые Юри смотрел всего несколько раз под одеялом, обливаясь потом и жаром.  
По правде сказать, сейчас он чувствовал себя не лучше.  
— Вы же хотели горячую ванну и кофе, — он откашлялся и попытался расправить плечи. Стало только теснее: так просто лишаться его компании никто не намеревался. — В смысле, Виктор хотел ванну, а Крис — кофе, но вы можете составить друг другу компанию. Я не возражаю. Нисколько. Буду безмерно рад оказать вам услугу. Только отпустите меня, будьте любезны.  
— Такой вежливый, — восхищенно протянули над ухом. Краешек задела колючая щека, и Юри вздрогнул.  
— Кофе, — промямлил он.  
— Спасибо, мой милый, я уже нашел кое-что более обжигающее.  
— Да-а-а, — довольно выдохнули в другое ухо, и Юри страдальчески посмотрел на потолок.  
Тот молчал и не делился схемой отступления. Помощи от судьбы ждать явно не приходилось.  
Юри вздохнул и решительно свел брови к переносице. Путь истинного самурая труден и полон тягот и испытаний. Ничего страшного.  
— Ваши халаты с полотенцами мокрые и ужасно противные, — любезно сообщил он и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что по обе стороны от него резко завозились, избавляясь от тряпок. — Плавки можно оставить! — заорал он и зажмурился, потом торопливо добавил: — Если, конечно, они на вас есть.  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Хочешь, проверь!  
Юри осторожно подтянул пояс штанов, норовящих в этой суматохе сбежать вслед за халатами.  
— Благодарю, поверю вам на слово.  
— Мне все еще холодно, — в который раз за вечер заныл Виктор, — вот, сам смотри!  
Он просунул свои ледяные ноги между ступней Юри. Тот невозмутимо пнул его в лодыжку, не слушая причитаний.  
— Крис очень горячий, — парировал Юри, не без труда справившись с дрожью в голосе. — Можешь погреться об него. А я сварю кофе. И наберу ванну.  
"И попрошу политического убежища в номере Пхичита до конца соревнований".  
— Меня хватит на всех, мои милые! — пропел Крис и провел ладонью по груди Юри с таким нажимом, словно хотел выдавить весь воздух из легких, как пасту из тюбика. Или не пасту.  
Признаться, у Криса это почти получилось.  
— Меня тоже! — тут же возмутился Виктор и, перегнувшись через Юри, попытался столкнуть Криса с кровати.  
Это был идеальный момент, чтобы сгруппироваться и улизнуть (юркий как змея, стремительный как сокол!).  
Путь истинного самурая труден и опасен, и полон сладкоголосых мужчин в мокрых плавках.  
— Я спущусь в холл к автомату!  
Он захлопнул дверь, не слушая возмущенных требований заказать кофе в номер (а заодно еще бутылку шампанского!), и поспешил к лифту.  
— Алкоголики несчастные, — буркнул Юри под нос. — Не то, что я.  
Уже нажав на кнопку, он вспомнил, что забыл очки и бумажник на тумбочке. Можно было вслепую спуститься на ресепшен или в ресторан и попросить доставку в номер, но Юри все еще пошатывало после джет-лага, и хотелось только лечь и спать дальше. Что лукавить, с кем-то теплым под боком это делать куда приятнее.  
— Помнишь, какое у нее было лицо?  
Вернувшийся Юри замер под дверью и жадно вслушался в тихий переливчатый смешок Виктора. От него по коже бежали щекотные мурашки, и согреться о чужую горячую кожу захотелось просто нестерпимо.  
— Ужасное, — у Криса смех оказался низким и немного рокочущим, как волны на взморье. — Но та милая мадмуазель была сама виновата. Не стоит так жадно смотреть, как человек ест мороженое, если он делает это в приятной компании. Чужие десерты трогать нельзя.  
— Ты вылизал мне все пальцы прямо в кафе!  
— Но ты же их испачкал, — резонно возразил Крис, и Юри сглотнул густую слюну.  
За дверью послышался вздох.  
— Он тоже неаккуратно ест. Так и хочется...  
— Вылизать?  
— Везде, везде...  
Юри прикусил губу. От жаркого шепота Виктора подгибались коленки.  
Он опустился на корточки и потер горящее лицо ладонями, потом представил перспективу просидеть так под дверью еще пару часов, слушая эти ненужные — желанные — чудовищные — сладкие откровения, резко поднялся и решительно постучал. Пальцы дрожали, и деревянная обшивка двери будто вибрировала в ответ. А может, ее волновал тихий смех с другой стороны.  
— Наш деливери бой! — возвестил Виктор с утрированным акцентом и спустя мгновение возник на пороге, придерживая дверь — или скорее держась за нее.  
— Закажем в номер, — пробормотал Юри и торопливо просочился внутрь. — Я наберу ванну.  
— А мы уже согрелись! — сообщил Виктор, и сложно было не поверить, глядя в его раскрасневшееся — от смеха же, да? только от смеха? — лицо. Такое лукавое. Такое невыносимое.  
Виктор покусал губу, а потом велел:  
— Марш в кровать! Твой тренер велит! Завтра важный день.  
Он немного нетвердой походкой направился в ванную, не забыв скользнуть ладонью по спине Юри. Еще одна двойная порция мурашек с доставкой в номер, сдачи не надо.  
Крис закинул руки за голову и вытянулся на простынях, скрестив тонкие щиколотки. Потянулся всем телом, как сытый кот. Или голодный. Неизвестно, что хуже.  
— Суровый наставник, Юри, как же я тебе сочувствую. Но по части тренировок Виктор и правда хорош, это я могу гарантировать, — сказал он, понизив голос, и подмигнул.  
Затем мечтательно вздохнул и, явно вспоминая что-то приятное, поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. Ну хоть у кого-то были с потолком хорошие отношения.  
— Попроси его как-нибудь научить тебя фокусу с мятным леденцом. — Лицо Криса оживилось; он сел на кровати и подался вперед: — На самом деле, все просто: сперва ты сосешь его, а потом...  
В номер постучали.  
— Это за тобой! — крикнул Виктор из ванной.  
Голос у него был на редкость довольный.  
Крис укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Не урони смартфон в раковину, — он грациозно подхватил с пола халат и перебросил через плечо. — И не объедайся сладкого на ночь. Это вредно для фигуры. А вот Юри давно стоит побаловать себя десертом.  
Кровь прилила к лицу и паху, стучала в ушах так гулко, что Юри с трудом расслышал собственный голос, желающий Крису спокойной ночи.  
— Надеюсь, она такой не будет, — рассмеялся тот в ответ и, покинув наконец номер, громко сообщил коридору и явно кому-то еще, что очень благодарен за свежий халат, но надеть его намерен не раньше, чем выйдет из горячего душа, а выйти из него он намерен не раньше, чем...  
Дальше Юри не дослушал.  
Он стоял посреди комнаты, пунцовый от стыда, от страха перед будущим, в котором завтрашние соревнования вдруг стали чем-то далеко не самым значительным.  
— Я заказал еду, — раздалось за спиной, и Юри едва не подпрыгнул на месте.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, и еще один, и еще, унимая суматошно колотящееся сердце.  
— Тебе надо позавтракать. Или это будет поздний ужин? — Виктор затянул пояс халата, задумчиво постучал себя пальцем по губам и вздохнул. — Не важно. Поешь, чтобы набраться сил! Я же твой тренер, я должен о тебе заботиться, — сказал он таким тоном, будто убеждал себя самого, а не Юри, и рухнул на кровать.  
Юри вымученно поблагодарил и сбежал в наполненную горячим паром ванную.  
Там, глядя на взъерошенное отражение в запотевшем зеркале, он дал себе слово, что съест ужинозавтрак так аккуратно, как сможет.  
А потом скосил взгляд на валяющиеся на бортике ванной плавки и забрал свое обещание.


End file.
